Interlude
by Eggbert
Summary: Ginny finds more than a headache cure when she returns home unexpectedly. Warning for m/m slash and pure sap ;)


INTERLUDE by Eggbert  
  
Summary: - Ginny gets more than a headache cure when she returns home unexpectedly.  
  
Rating- R (to be on the safe side) for m/m slash and unremitting sap.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of a romp.  
  
Dedication: To Catfish. This fic is entirely due to her wonderful artwork, the only time I've ever been inspired by a picture. Hope she likes it.....  
  
  
  
  
Crippling pain blossoms in my left eye firing along the neurones in my head, making me hiss with misery. Migraine. The nausea begins to rise and Colin says,  
  
" Ginny, are you okay? You've gone a funny colour."  
  
His concern warms me but I reassure him that once I've taken the potion specially brewed for me by Madam Pomfrey I will be fine.  
  
One problem - the potion's at The Burrow and I'm in Diagon Alley and I'll have to get there soon or I will be ill. Really ill.  
  
Colin half-carries me to the Leaky Cauldron and offers to return home with me.  
  
" I'll be fine. " I say. " Wait here for me. If I'm not back in half an hour then go on without me and I'll see you tomorrow, okay? "  
  
His sweet face is concerned but I haven't got time to worry about that as the Floo Powder whisks me away from him.  
  
I'm expelled into the kitchen in a cloud of soot. The house is eerily quiet; everyone's either at work or following their own pursuits. I toy with the idea of staying at home to savour the peace.  
  
In my bedroom I take a deep draught from the potion bottle and feel immediate relief from the worst symptoms. I go to the bathroom and sponge the cold sweat off my face. I feel much better now the nausea has subsided. Maybe I'll go back..  
  
A noise from upstairs checks me. I thought I was alone and it doesn't sound like the kind of noises the ghoul in the attic normally makes. I'm curious so I walk up the stairs till I'm nearly at the top of the house. I can hear voices coming from Ron's room.  
  
Harry arrived this morning, I remember but what would the two of them be doing in Ron's bedroom at midday?  
  
I'm even more curious now. My huge crush on Harry has long since gone. We're friends now and I admire him very much. I've found the best kind of happiness with Colin who adores me. We can't wait to start our final year at Hogwarts this September.  
  
I'm getting close now and lighten my footsteps. I don't know why..  
  
The door is half-open and I stick my head round to see what foolishness they are up to. The sight that meets my eye roots me to the spot. I am not shocked but later I ask myself why I'm surprised.  
  
From the door to the bed is a trail of clothes and my brother and his best friend are naked on the bedspread, entwined, so wrapped up in each other, so intent, I doubt they'd notice the Dark Lord himself. They are both glazed with sweat and the air is redolent with the smell of sex.  
  
Harry's hand is tangled in my brother's fiery hair and the look on my brother's face as he kisses his best friend is beautiful; it's loving, worshipful.  
  
" God, Ron - mmmph- I missed you" gasps Harry in between feverish kisses. " Four weeks without you, I could hardly bear it. "  
  
Ron smiles at him so tenderly that I'm touched.  
  
" Oh, Harry. You think I didn't miss you? " he whispers. " Even with all those lovely letters. You're just not the same on parchment. "  
  
Harry's eyes cloud with something that I've come to recognise as desire.  
  
" I want you again, beautiful. " he says in a very seductive tone. " Let's make the most of everyone being away. "  
  
Ron groans as Harry fondles him. " God, Harry. I don't think I could ever get enough of you. "  
  
His mouth covers Harry's and his hands gently move over the contours of Harry's body; slowly, seductively and Harry shudders with pleasure at his touch. Ron's lips move to the tender skin of Harry's neck; licking it, nuzzling it as Harry closes his eyes and whispers for Ron's ears only  
  
" I love you, Ron. "  
  
My brother lifts his head and plants a sweet kiss on his lover's lips.  
  
" I love you too, Harry. So very much. " he says as his hands continue their exploration.  
  
I've seen enough and move away as quickly as possible, smiling to myself.  
  
If I hurry I can catch Colin before he leaves Diagon Alley, pick up where we left off and leave Ron and Harry alone, as I'm sure they thought they would be. Alone to indulge their passion for each other, a sweet interlude in a cold, harsh, dangerous world.  



End file.
